


Ma ci conosciamo, noi?

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Relationships, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Post-War, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Young Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: La Vigilia di Natale è il momento ideale per perdersi fra le insidie dei sentieri della memoria.Il Ministro Shacklebolt lo sa fin troppo bene: fra sventolii di vesti eleganti e motivetti allegri suonati da un carillon stonato, la giovinezza torna a muoversi fra le corsie di un ospedale.E tornano le vecchie conoscenze, quelle che forse non sono mai state tali, e che sui sentieri della memoria hanno completamente smarrito la via.(La storia partecipa alla "Challenge delle sei coppie" indetta da GiuniaPalma e al contest "Let it Snow (Holiday Contest) indetto da Inzaghina sul forum di EFP).
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Kingsley Shacklebolt





	Ma ci conosciamo, noi?

**_Ma ci conosciamo, noi?_ **

  
  
_Londra, 24 dicembre 2009_  
_Ospedale San Mungo_  
  
I sentieri della memoria sono lastricati di insidie e vicoli ciechi, curve coperte di nebbia e specchi posti accanto ai burroni.  
Kingsley ascoltava lo schiocco dei suoi passi riempire il vuoto di quei corridoi sempre tirati a lucido, vedeva i gironi e gli anni srotolarsi sotto i suoi passi come una spirale infinita, una spirale fatta di intrecci e bordi che si accavallano, e poi di binari paralleli, e ritratti a carboncino su carta così lisa dal tempo da essersi fatta trasparente.  
Sono stati tanti i passi con cui ha riempito quei corridoi, nel corso degli anni. Li aveva percorsi per la prima volta che era soltanto un bambino, un bambino a cui avevano detto di non giocare con il calderone di papà, ma invano. Li aveva percorsi tante volte nei panni di giovane uomo, perché diventare un Auror richiedeva uno sprezzo del dolore fisico a cui nessuno lo aveva preparato. Li aveva percorsi sostenuto da Guaritori solleciti, o li aveva calpestati correndo per accompagnare un collega ferito. Aveva riso di gioia, per quel corridoio, ascoltando i Guaritori rassicurarlo sulla sorte di qualcuno. E si era graffiato le nocche colpendo il muro, senza riuscire a contenere la rabbia per quel dolore sordo e terribile, quando qualcuno dei _suoi ragazzi_ non ce l’aveva fatta.  
  
Il Ministro Shacklebolt aveva passato molto del suo tempo fra le corsie dell’Ospedale San Mungo, dopo la guerra: Hogwarts aveva restituito alla comunità magica un mondo più libero, sì, ma lo aveva fatto passando attraverso il sangue di troppe vittime.  
Il Ministro aveva scelto di stare accanto a chi era rimasto, a chi aveva lottato fino alla fine: aveva stretto le mani di orfani e di vedovi, abbracciato genitori senza più figli, amici rimasti soli, e non si era mai tirato indietro. Potere e responsabilità: non avrebbe mai potuto fare niente di più per salvare quelle vite, ma era suo dovere restare, e offrire quel poco di conforto che le istituzioni potevano dare a chi soffriva.  
Non amava le formalità, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ma quando si accetta di dirigere una Nazione, si accettano anche le cerimonie e le feste, i discorsi in pompa magna e le dichiarazioni d’intenti.  
E le visite agli ospedali, la viglia di Natale, chiacchierando con gli ammalati e concedendo un sorriso ai reporter, facevano parte di queste responsabilità.  
Non che avesse qualcosa in contrario a un’attività del genere: amava stare in mezzo alle persone, ascoltare le loro storie e cercare di fare qualcosa di buono. Semplicemente, non credeva che a quelle persone sarebbe venuto qualcosa di buono dalle sue visite: gli ammalati avevano bisogno di Guaritori preparati, e allora che si istituissero maggiori borse di studio, che si dedicassero più fondi alla ricerca, che si migliorassero gli ambulatori e le strumentazioni e si concedessero maggiori turni di riposo…  
Se però quelle visite servivano a fornire alla _Gazzetta del Profeta_ articoli tanto intensi da convincere ricchi padri di famiglia a svuotare una borsa di Galeoni nelle teche di cristallo per le offerte dell’Ospedale, tanto meglio.  
“Venga, signor Ministro, abbiamo quasi finito…”  
La giovane infermiera che gli faceva strada, accanto al Primario Landmann, era particolarmente nervosa, ma anche particolarmente carina. Giovane, tutta guance rosee e capelli dorati, viso tondo e sorriso aperto, sembrava l’incarnazione della salute. Erano sempre graziose, le infermiere che lo accompagnavano durante le sue visite ufficiali. Facevano più bella figura nelle foto, gli aveva spiegato il responsabile del suo Ufficio Stampa.  
Kingsley sussultò, riconoscendo la porta del reparto che stavano per varcare: il Janus Thickey.  
Non voleva entrarci. Non con quella signorina Mosquitos, che continuava a scattare fotografie e tramortire la sua Penna Prendiappunti di suggerimenti, a seguirlo come un segugio in attesa del suo primo passo falso. Non davanti al suo Sottosegretario, non davanti al primario Landmann, né davanti all’infermiera che forse era solo un’aspirante attrice che interpretava una parte per la buona riuscita del giornalismo.  
Ma Kingsley, quella sera, non era un uomo: era un Ministro, un Capo di Stato, un’istituzione, e non c’era più spazio per i suoi sentimenti.  
Raddrizzò le spalle, fece un respiro profondo, e si apprestò a recitare la sua parte.  
  
I sentieri della memoria sono spesso strade in discesa, dove la più piccola spinta è sufficiente per precipitare in una caduta rovinosa nel pozzo dei ricordi.  
_Madeleine_ , le chiamava un babbano particolarmente saggio.  
Ma non fu l’odore di medicinali a riportare in vita il ricordo degli anni passati.  
Bastò lo sventolio di una veste da camera di un elegante color pervinca: una veste ampia e drappeggiata con sapiente leggerezza su un corpo alto e slanciato, un corpo che sembrava aver atteso l’ingresso della delegazione come un attore che attenda il fruscio del sipario. L’uomo si alzò con finta sorpresa dalla poltrona di velluto scuro su cui riposava, regalando a reporter, dottori e membri del Wizengamot un sorriso smagliante, fatto di perle candide e perfettamente regolari, che fra le luci degli addobbi di Natale sembrava accendersi di uno scintillio tutto nuovo.  
Una mano dalle lunghe dita sottili scostò con un’eleganza innata un ricciolo dalla piega perfetta dal viso dell’uomo, che rivolse i suoi grandi occhi color fiordaliso alla lente dei fotografi, prima di pronunciare, con voce musicale:  
“Benvenuti, miei cari amici, vi aspettavo”.  
A poco servì l’intervento di una robusta infermiera dal sorriso esasperato, che rincorse Gilderoy Allock nel tentativo di riportarlo al suo posto: l’uomo, convintosi che quella parata di giornalisti e fotografi fosse lì proprio per intervistare lui, aveva già agguantato il braccio della signorina Mosquitos, blaterando qualcosa a proposito di un’esclusiva che avrebbe certamente concesso a una fanciulla tanto elegante.  
Un sorriso smagliante e uno sbattere di ciglia lunghe su occhi intensi e luminosi: tanto bastò perché Kinglsey Shacklebolt perdesse completamente la rotta, abbandonando la presa sul suo essere un impeccabile Capo di Stato, e tornasse a essere soltanto un giovane Auror così zelante da accettare senza remore persino un turno di lavoro la notte della Vigilia di Natale.  


*

  
_Londra, 24 dicembre 1985_  
_Redazione de_ “ _Il Settimanale delle Streghe”_  
  
Quando Alastor Moody gli aveva ringhiato di avere un incarico speciale da affidargli, Kingsley avrebbe dovuto capire che c’era sotto qualcosa. Alastor Moody aveva ringhiato, e poi era esploso in una risata che suonava all’incirca come una manciata di unghie lanciante in corsa sulla superficie di una lavagna.  
Kingsley non si aspettava certo di ricevere incarichi prestigiosi, non dopo essersi diplomato in Accademia da appena tre mesi, ma era stato con un malcelato orgoglio che aveva accettato la sua prima missione in solitaria. E non importava che fosse proprio la Vigilia di Natale: il lavoro, per lui, veniva prima di tutto.  
Certo non si aspettava di dover stanare da solo un potente Mago Oscuro, ma quando aveva scoperto che il suo prezioso incarico lo avrebbe solamente visto impegnato a mantenere l’ordine fra signore sovreccitate alla consegna del consueto Premio per il Sorriso Più Affascinante consegnato dai redattori de “Il Settimanale delle Streghe” durante la festa di Natale, nascondere la delusione era stato molto difficile.  
Un Auror, un cacciatore di Maghi Oscuri, il membro di un corpo di sicurezza altamente specializzato… e avrebbe trascorso una serata a guardare gente del mondo dello spettacolo dare ai numerosi paparazzi invitati alla festa modo di guadagnarsi il pane nei prossimi mesi.  
Ma Kingsley aveva un grande senso del dovere, e così aveva indossato la sua divisa migliore, aveva lucidato i suoi stivali da combattimento e si era recato all’esclusivo party, ben deciso a tenere alto l’onore del corpo degli Auror, la bacchetta pronta a sedare ogni rissa e gli occhi attenti a cogliere ogni movimento sospetto.  
  
E poi, proprio mentre se ne stava sulla porta della grande sala addobbata con uno sfarzo e una ricchezza che sarebbero bastati a ricostruire mattone per mattone l’intera Hogwarts, tutti i suoi propositi si erano sciolti come neve al sole.  
Fra un brindisi e un cameriere armato di tartine composte da alimenti provenienti dall’altra parte del mondo, tra un ballo e un abbraccio, tra un applauso per i protagonisti del Calendario Comet 1986 e un inchino a un’ancora dignitosissima Celestina Warbeck, la festa procedeva in maniera animata, ma senza che accadesse nulla di degno di nota. Non che Kingsley potesse vantare una grande esperienza in fatto di feste mondane: i suoi più grandi successi si erano limitati a qualche invito alle feste del vecchio Lumacorno quando era ancora a scuola, ma dopo il diploma la sua vita era stata assorbita dall’Accademia, a cui aveva dedicato ogni istante del suo tempo.  
Eppure, anche un contadino che non avesse mai visto altro che la festa della vendemmia nel suo paesino sarebbe rimasto a bocca aperta.  
Perché bastò lo sventolio di una veste elegantissima, broccato color giada perfettamente modellata attorno al corpo di un uomo che, con la sua sola presenza, ebbe la capacità di ammutolire il ricevimento intero.  
Gilderoy Allock, da poco tornato in patria accompagnato da una fama sempre crescente alimentata dalla pubblicazione del suo primo libro, che aveva rapidamente scalato le vette di ogni classifica, era semplicemente impeccabile.  
Bastò un sorriso lanciato con apparente noncuranza dal giovane uomo perché Kingsley, che pure dei rotocalchi non si era mai interessato, sapesse con certezza che il premio per il Sorriso Più Affascinante, quell’anno, non poteva che andare a Gilderoy Allock.  
Gilderoy Allock, che Kingsley ricordava bene dai tempi della scuola: Kingsley aveva sempre provato un po’ di malinconia, guardando quel ragazzino cercare a tutti i costi di guadagnarsi un po’ di fama. C’era un che di commovente nel modo in cui Gilderoy Allock ignorava sistematicamente ogni presa in giro, continuando imperterrito a rincorrere un premio dopo l’altro, un apprezzamento dopo l’altro, un briciolo di attenzione. Il suo era un lavoro struggente, che consumava ogni sua energia e strutturava tutte le sue giornate: Kingsley non riusciva a capire che cosa lo spingesse a esercitare tutto il suo potere nel tentativo di mostrare quanto fosse bello, e bravo, e capace di grandi imprese. Non lo capiva, ma quando pensava ai suoi grandi occhi blu, ai ricci perfetti che gli circondavano il viso e alla risata studiata con cui Gilderoy annunciava sempre la sua presenza, Kingsley non poteva fare a meno di avvertire il gelo di una grande solitudine.  
Una solitudine che lo aveva sempre colpito con una forza inaspettata, costringendolo a fissare il giovane Corvonero con un’intensità tutta nuova, che non aveva mai riservato a nessun compagno. Costringendolo a chiudere gli occhi e vedere il suo sorriso plastico, la sera, prima di addormentarsi. Costringendolo a domandarsi cosa avrebbe provato, se avesse potuto far scivolare le dita attraverso quei riccioli dorati, cosa avrebbe provato se avesse trovato il modo di strappare via quella maschera perfetta, quali insicurezze avrebbe potuto cercare di colmare…  
Non lo aveva mai fatto, naturalmente. Non aveva nemmeno mai scambiato più di qualche parola con quel ragazzo sopra le righe, e poi si era diplomato, e la sua vita era diventata solo studio e allenamenti e cercare di rendere il mondo un posto migliore.  
Eppure, il solo vedere il sorriso perfetto di Gilderoy Allock fece fremere le dita del giovane Auror.  
Kingsley lo vedeva muoversi, ridere, accettare bicchieri da ogni personalità in vista. Lo vedeva chiacchierare e bearsi della propria luce che si rifletteva sui volti ammirati di chi lo circondava. Lo vedeva concedere pose ai fotografi e balli a signore troppo vecchie per quei vestiti appariscenti. Lo vedeva circondato di gente, finalmente adulto, finalmente sostenuto da una fama per cui aveva tanto lavorato, ma quella solitudine che straziava il cuore era ancora lì, ancora presente, ancora opprimente.  
  
Non ci furono risse da sedare.  
Ci fu soltanto lo svuotarsi delle bottiglie, e poi lo svuotarsi della sala, lentamente, mentre ognuno tornava alle proprie case, alla propria vita, a famiglie piene d’affetto e pronte a gettarsi in un mondo fatto di pranzi e ricordi da costruire.  
Non c’è niente di più triste di una sala addobbata a festa senza nessuno più disposto a festeggiare.  
Vassoi vuoti, briciole per terra, bicchieri rotti e qualche addobbo che ormai non risplende più.  
Kingsley fece un ultimo giro della redazione tirata a lucido, scambiandosi auguri composti con camerieri stanchi e musicisti decisi a godersi la serata lontano da lì.  
Proprio quando stava per lasciare l’edificio, una figura ammantata di broccato verde giada e avvolta in una nuvola di profumo seducente lo travolse.  
Gilderoy Allock, stupendo anche nel disordine di fine serata, con i suoi boccoli appena inselvatichiti dalle danze, si reggeva a stento in piedi. Lo avevano fatto brindare sin troppo, Kingsley lo aveva intuito già dai gesti troppo veementi con cui aveva accolto il premio che gli avevano consegnato.  
Lo avevano fatto bere fino a ridurlo a uno straccio, e poi se n’erano andati. Tutti.  
Fine della festa, Allock non serviva più.  
“Tutto bene, Gilderoy?” domandò Kingsley, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi. Era pur sempre a quella festa per mantenere l’ordine, no?  
Gilderoy lo fissò a lungo, lo sguardo pieno di concentrazione nonostante il velo di nebbia alcolica che lo circondava.  
“Ma ci conosciamo, noi?”  
“Hogwarts”, si limitò a rispondere Kingsley, imbarazzato da quello sguardo fisso e troppo intenso.  
“Oh, Hogwarts. Sei un coraggioso Grifondoro, sì, questo me lo ricordo”, borbottò l’uomo, scostandosi un ricciolo dal volto e rivolgendo un sorriso imbarazzato, che aveva perso un po’ del suo fulgore, a Kingsley.  
“Sei un Auror, però”.  
Kingsley si limitò ad annuire, prima di sussultare davanti a ciò che Gilderoy aggiunse:  
“Mi sarebbe sempre piaciuto farmi portare in sala interrogatori da uno come te…”  
Ci fu un lungo silenzio carico di imbarazzo, e poi Gilderoy aggiunse, come a volersi spiegare:  
“Sai, per la fama. Un arresto, un po’ di scandalo… fa sempre bene. Ma io sono uno che piace alle mamme, e quindi è meglio non farsi arrestare, che dici?”  
“È meglio, sì”, borbottò Kingsley, che nel frattempo era fin troppo consapevole della morbidezza con cui Gilderoy si era abbandonato contro di lui, aggrappandosi a una sua spalla senza mai smettere di fissarlo.  
“Senti, signor Auror, tu sei qui per aiutare i cittadini, vero?”  
Kingsley annuì, senza sapere che cosa aspettarsi.  
“Allora mi devi aiutare. Non posso Materializzarmi in queste condizioni, e non posso permettermi che un giornalista mi immortali mentre vago per strada così discinto…”  
A Kingsley non sfuggì la strizzatina d’occhio compiaciuta con cui Gilderoy aveva fatto un cenno verso il suo abito che lo avvolgeva in maniera tanto perfetta.  
Il significato nascosto dietro quelle parole pronunciate in tono tanto allusivo sarebbe stato chiaro a chiunque.  
“Ti ci porto io a casa, se mi dici dove devi andare”.  
Quelle parole, pronunciate con voce bassa e roca, avevano lasciato le labbra di Kingsley prima che lui potesse rendersi conto di cosa aveva in mente.  
La verità era che Gilderoy Allock aveva lasciato un’impronta fin troppo vivida nella mente del giovane Auror, che ora si ritrovava a respirare il suo profumo costoso e a chiedersi quale solitudine lo aspettasse a casa, e che posto lui potesse mai avere in un simile panorama.  
La verità era che Kingsley, uno come Gilderoy Allock, se lo sarebbe portato volentieri in sala interrogatori.  
E al diavolo la sua facciata arrogante e la sua pienezza di sé. Al diavolo la maschera che nascondeva l’inettitudine di fondo. Al diavolo il fatto che, Kingsley lo sapeva, la loro conversazione si sarebbe arenata entro dieci minuti.  
“Numero dodici di Great Russell Street, signor Auror”, mormorò Gilderoy, una risatina divertita a illuminare quegli zaffiri che aveva al posto degli occhi.  
  
Non si fece pregare, Kingsley.  
Non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di uscire da quella stanza che ormai puzzava di cibo e profumi costosi spruzzati su corpi sprezzanti.  
Strinse a sé Gilderoy Allock, il vincitore del Premio per il Sorriso Più Affascinante, e concentrò ogni fibra del suo essere sul numero dodici di Great Russell Street.  
Gilderoy Allock, l’uomo più ammirato da ogni casalinga d’Inghilterra, non oppose alcuna resistenza: morbido e languido, si abbandonò all’abbraccio di Kingsley, lasciandosi trasportare in un battito di ciglia attraverso le strade della città, fino a ricomparire, barcollando, davanti al portone dipinto di rosso di una casetta dall’aria signorile.  
Era una strada tranquilla, una strada babbana su cui si affacciavano belle casette dagli ampi giardini dove pupazzi di neve e alberi di Natale davano al panorama un aspetto così caldo e familiare che a Kingsley, per un istante, parve di essere tornato bambino.  
Fu un solo istante, però, perché quando si voltò di nuovo verso la porta rossa del numero dodici, si accorse che i riccioli scomposti dal vento gelido di quella notte di Gilderoy sfioravano i rami inferiori di una ghirlanda di vischio.  
“Non te lo hanno mai detto che non è saggio sostare sotto una ghirlanda di vischio?”  
Kinglsey aveva parlato lentamente, assaporando ogni istante di quel momento che, lo sapeva, entrambi avevano costruito.  
“Non te l’hanno mai detto che è sempre meglio agire che parlare, signor Auror?”  
Non ebbe bisogno di altro, Kingsley.  
Si chinò in avanti – era un uomo alto, Gilderoy, ma Kingsley lo superava di tutta la testa – e posò le proprie labbra screpolate dal freddo su quelle morbidissime che sapevano piegarsi nel Sorriso Più Affascinante d’Inghilterra.  


*

  
I sentieri della memoria si compongono di accelerate improvvise e poi di pianure dove soffermarsi a guardare il cielo.  
Kinglsey, che in servizio non aveva accettato nemmeno di bagnarsi le labbra con lo champagne del brindisi di Natale, di quella notte conservò sempre ricordi confusi.  
C’era stato quel bacio in mezzo al vento gelato, quel bacio dato senza più pensare, senza domandarsi se fosse giusto o sbagliato, se esistesse un futuro o quelle carezze fossero come la luce di una stella, morta prima di raggiungere la terra.  
C’era stato il fuoco di una passione che forse covava da sempre, o forse ardeva solo della voglia di scacciare la solitudine, e poi c’era stato quel barcollare incerto dentro la casa buia, come se fossero entrambi ubriachi.  
Di come a stento avessero raggiunto la camera da letto di Gilderoy e di come si fossero impegnati per sgualcire nel modo più discinto e piacevole possibile le sue lenzuola di cotone egiziano, Kinglsey aveva soltanto ricordi confusi. Immagini fulminee, sensazioni vivide, sprazzi di gemiti e la sensazione di essere molto più vicini al cielo di quanto fosse possibile.  
La nebbia dei ricordi si rischiarava col sopraggiungere dell’alba grigia che filtrava dalle tende malamente accostate delle ampie finestre.  
Non avevano dormito, Kingsley e Gilderoy: erano rimasti distesi l’uno accanto all’altro, senza nemmeno parlare, perché in fondo entrambi sapevano di non avere poi molto da dire. Erano diversi, troppo diversi per credere che davvero ci sarebbe stato un secondo giorno assieme, eppure dal modo in cui si erano baciati, cercati, scoperti e incontrati era chiaro per entrambi che quella notte rappresentava la soddisfazione di un desiderio a lungo covato.  
Con un movimento languido, reso appena un po’ impacciato dall’alcool che ancora gli annebbiava la mente e il corpo, Gilderoy si liberò dalla gabbia di lenzuola, barcollando verso il grande tavolino da toeletta posto in fondo alla stanza. Kingsley rimase immobile, beandosi di quel gioco di riflessi dato dallo specchio che gli permetteva di godere appieno della vista di quel corpo – _nudo, bellissimo_ – che anche nella goffaggine di quella sbronza conservava un’eleganza innata.  
Gilderoy tornò a stendersi sul letto, prono, reggendo tra le mani un piccolo oggetto di metallo brunito: su un piedistallo rotondo, una coppia di pattinatori dal viso leggermente ossidato si dava la mano. Sotto i loro piedi spuntava una piccola manovella, che Gilderoy, dopo un paio di tentativi andati a vuoto, prese ad avvitare.  
Davanti allo sguardo confuso e interrogativo di Kinglsey, il giovane uomo sorrise, mostrando i suoi denti candidi, ed esclamò, con fare sicuro:  
“Non ho ancora finito con te, signor Auror. Ho bevuto troppo per ricordarmi di te domani mattina, quindi adesso voglio leccarti dalla testa ai piedi mentre ascoltiamo questo, così forse ogni volta che lo riascolterò mi ricorderò il tuo sapore…”  
Lasciando andare finalmente la piccola manovella dorata, i due pattinatori cominciarono a muoversi in cerchio, sorretti dalle note metalliche e un po’ stonate di un motivetto allegro.  
E poi Gilderoy decise di rispettare la propria promessa, e Kingsley smise di pensare.  
  
Fu Gilderoy il primo a svegliarsi, il giorno successivo.  
Gli occhi annebbiati da un mal di testa martellante, il giovane fissò a lungo lo sconosciuto che gli dormiva accanto, prima di gettarsi sotto l’acqua di una doccia che non bastò a scacciare il dolore, né a riportare a galla i ricordi della notte appena trascorsa.  
Kingsley si svegliò al suono dei suoi passi stonati, mentre Gilderoy si aggirava circospetto per la propria stanza, indossando un accappatoio di spugna vaporosa e di un discreto color pesca.  
Kingsley era imbarazzato, ma Gilderoy sembrava perfettamente a suo agio mentre domandava, fra un colpo di spazzola e l’altro:  
“Ma ci conosciamo, noi?”  
E Kingsley, che in quel Sorriso Più Affascinante d’Inghilterra ci sarebbe potuto annegare, si ritrovò a pensare che, in fondo, loro due non si conoscevano affatto. Kingsley conosceva la fama di un ragazzino eccentrico sempre a caccia di notorietà, fra i corridoi della scuola, e conosceva il volto che sorrideva da ogni rotocalco. Aveva conosciuto il suo viso sfigurato dalla passione, e aveva ascoltato il suo lieve russare. Ma non conosceva Gilderoy Allock, e probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai conosciuto.  
Lo sguardo gli cadde sui due pattinatori, congelati in un silenzio immobile sul comodino di Gilderoy, e per un attimo fu tentato di girare la manovella e azionare il carillon. Ascoltare quel motivetto allegro, e scoprire se davvero i sentieri della memoria potevano essere modellati a proprio piacere da melodie e sapori.  
Poi però ripensò alla propria vita, e a quella di Gilderoy, alle sue ridicole dichiarazioni alla stampa e alle sciocchezze che sapeva pronunciare a scuola.  
Non avevano niente in comune, e non lo avrebbero mai avuto.  
Kinglsey fissò a lungo quegli occhi luminosi, belli anche quando circondati da occhiaie scure e borse gonfie.  
“Non ci conosciamo noi, no”.  


*

  
_Londra, 24 dicembre 2009_  
_Ospedale San Mungo_  
  
I sentieri della memoria spesso sono spazzati via da tempeste di sabbia, granelli di tempo frammentato e distrutto, capace di posarsi ovunque e uniformare il paesaggio sotto una coltre di sporcizia e malinconia.  
Era stato difficile convincere Gilderoy Allock a smettere di sorridere alle macchine fotografiche.  
Era stato difficile convincerlo che l’intervista era terminata, e i giornalisti erano riusciti ad avere informazioni sufficienti per imbastire un articolo degno della prima pagina.  
Kinglsey si era mantenuto in disparte fino a quando l’infermiera robusta aveva riaccompagnato Allock davanti al grande specchio posto di fianco al suo letto, dove l’uomo, come un bambino troppo cresciuto che giochi a imitare la mamma, aveva preso ad avvolgersi i capelli ormai solcati da fili grigi attorno a voluminosi bigodini verdi.  
Kinglsey aveva poi indossato di nuovo la sua maschera di Ministro della Magia: aveva stretto mani e posato per foto ufficiali, aveva consegnato regali a persone dall’aria completamente assente e aveva pronunciato un discorso impostato e grondante luoghi comuni, fin troppo consapevole della velocità con cui la Penna Prendiappunti della signorina Mosquitos stava sfrecciando sulla pergamena.  
Dieci anni.  
Il suo governo era durato dieci anni, nonostante avesse accettato quell’incarico, all’indomani della guerra, soltanto per senso del dovere.  
Dieci anni, eppure il tempo in quella stanza d’ospedale si era fermato.  
Dovette ricorrere a tutta la sua determinazione, Kingsley, per continuare a indossare la maschera del Ministro Shacklebolt fino alla fine. E quando finalmente giornalisti e alti funzionari se ne furono andati, l’uomo riuscì ad attardarsi nel reparto con una scusa qualsiasi.  
Gilderoy, nel frattempo, non aveva mai abbandonato la sua posizione davanti allo specchio, dove ora stava provando varie espressioni compiaciute, chiedendo frequentemente alla sua infermiera se non trovasse che il suo profilo destro fosse decisamente più affascinante del sinistro, quello che riservava agli scatti in cui voleva apparire particolarmente professionale.  
Quando Gilderoy si accorse della presenza di Kingsley, l’uomo si aprì in un ampio sorriso: forse non sarebbe più stato in grado di vincere il Premio per il Sorriso Più affascinante, con quei capelli ingrigiti e i denti che sembravano troppo grandi per il suo viso smagrito e segnato da qualche ruga di troppo, ma la somiglianza con quel ragazzo che era stato capace di invadere le fantasie adolescenziali di Kingsley era così tanta da strappare al Ministro un sospiro carico di malinconia.  
“Dotty, cara, perché non porti quattro o cinque delle fotografie che ho autografato questa mattina al signore? Fa il timido perché probabilmente non è abituato a stare sotto i riflettori, ma si vede che muore dalla voglia di chiedermi un autografo!”  
L’eccitazione nella voce di Gilderoy era così genuina da stringere il cuore di Kinglsey in una morsa gelida.  
Di quel giovane uomo che sembrava stringere fra le mani un futuro sfolgorante restava solo una brutta immagine sbiadita dal tempo. Kingsley sapeva che quell’uomo brillante e capace non era mai esistito: era un’immagine costruita ad arte, una bella menzogna che sfruttava i talenti altrui. Lo sapeva, e lo disprezzava. Ma la solitudine, la solitudine che covava come gelide braci sotto quella maschera era reale, ed ora più che mai presentava il suo salato conto.  
“Non ci sono possibilità di miglioramento?”  
Kingsley lo aveva chiesto senza crederci per davvero: Gilderoy Allock era rinchiuso in quell’ospedale da troppo tempo per credere davvero a una possibile guarigione.  
“N-no, signor Ministro”, balbettò la povera Dotty, al colmo dell’imbarazzo.  
“Nei primi anni dopo l’incidente hanno fatto il possibile, ma più di così non lo si può aiutare”.  
Kingsley annuì, senza riuscire a nascondere un velo di tristezza.  
Qualunque cosa avesse fatto Gilderoy Allock, vedere un uomo adulto ridotto in quelle condizioni era un tormento.  
Gilderoy, nel frattempo, si era lasciato cadere sul suo letto, fissando il soffitto con aria smarrita.  
Lo sguardo di Kinglsey, però, fu attratto irrimediabilmente dal piccolo tavolino di legno chiaro ingombro di fotografie, creme per il viso, pomate per i capelli e riviste di moda. Fra tutte quelle cianfrusaglie, seminascosto da un piumino per la cipria, c’era il bagliore soffuso di un oggetto metallico. Una coppia di pattinatori, pronti a mettersi a danzare al ritmo di un motivetto allegro, se solo qualcuno avesse girato la piccola manovella ai loro piedi.  
Kingsley, senza riflettere, afferrò il vecchio carillon, sentendo fra le dita quel peso freddo, e cercando di mantenere i sentieri della memoria sgombri da immagini del tutto inopportune.  
“Oh, a Gilderoy piace tanto, quel carillon. Lo ascolta spesso, e dice che suona un po’ come una dichiarazione d’amore”.  
A quelle parole di Dotty, Gilderoy si sollevò a sedere, fissando con un’intensità tutta nuova Kingsley.  
“Ma ci conosciamo, noi?”, domandò l’uomo, la voce che esitava appena.  
Kinglsey, le dita improvvisamente rigide, diede qualche giro alla piccola manovella, permettendo ai due pattinatori di muoversi in cerchio, e riempiendo quella corsia d’ospedale con le note di un motivetto allegro.  
“No, Gilderoy, non ci conosciamo”.  
L’uomo si strinse nelle spalle, con un gesto noncurante.  
“Ha ragione. Però sa che le dico? Dovrebbe fare un pensiero alla carriera da Auror. Le donerebbe, la loro divisa. E poi, è una carriera che si addice bene a voi coraggiosi Grifondoro”.  
  
  


* * *

_Note:  
Ok, ok, qui delle note sono necessarie.  
Sono impazzita? Probabile.  
Dovete sapere che da questa estate corteggio scioccamente una trama troppo ambiziosa per me, una trama che probabilmente non prenderà mai corpo. Una trama con un giovane Auror Shacklebolt per protagonista.  
Ecco, quella trama non ha niente, niente a che fare con questa storia.  
E giustamente voi direte, perché hai scritto questa follia?  
Perché giocare a “Obbligo, verità o salvataggio?” con GiuniaPalma è pericoloso. In realtà, lei è stata molto generosa, chiedendomi solo di scrivere di una coppia non canon… e invece è venuta fuori questa cosa qui.  
E giustamente voi direte, ok, hai deciso di scrivere questa follia, ma perché farla addirittura partecipare al contest della povera Inzaghina? Non lo so. Perdonami, Francy. È che avevo anche una mezza storia imbastita su questo pacchetto, con protagonisti Angelina e George, ma la storia non funzionava. Non ingranava. E quando è arrivato il suggerimento di GiuniaPalma, non chiedetemi come, sono riuscita a pensare solo a Gilderoy e Kingsley. E questa trama si è composta quasi da sola.  
Follia pura, lo so, ma mi sono tanto divertita.  
Ho comunque cercato di mantenere i personaggi il più possibile IC, nonostante la coppia a dir poco crack: le informazioni su Gilderoy (casa di appartenenza, il suo atteggiamento da studente) sono tratte dall'articolo su Pottermore (o come si chiama adesso). Non sono sicura che le età coincidano perfettamente: non ho trovato da nessuna parte informazioni precise sulla data di nascita di Kingsley, quindi mi sono presa la libertà di immaginare che durante la Prima Guerra Magica lui stesse ancora studiando per diventare Auror. In realtà, quando penso a lui me lo immagino un pochino più vecchio, quindi questo è solo l'ennesimo elemento per cui questa storia di discosta dal mio personale HeadCanon, ma insomma, perdonatemi.   
  
  
Vi lascio con il contenuto del pacchetto del contest di Inzaghina:  
A spasima per B da un lungo periodo, la festa di Natale aziendale/scolastica/tra amici sarà l’occasione di trovarsi insieme sotto al vischio e finalmente baciare l’oggetto dei suoi desideri.  
Oggetto: un carillon antico  
Luogo: il centro della città illuminato e addobbato per le feste  
Bonus: B è ubriaco e il giorno dopo non ricorderà quanto è accaduto, quindi A non sa come comportarsi e come ricordargli quanto è accaduto.  
  
Fra le condizioni opzionali, temo di aver rispettato solo quella del carillon, perché il bonus l’ho un po’ relegato e piegato alle mie esigenze, mentre il luogo non sono proprio riuscita a inserirlo.  
  
Insomma, prendete questa storia come la follia di una persona che sta dormendo troppo, troppo poco._


End file.
